About Me, Mom, and Dad
by Hikasya
Summary: Aku Anzu, anak dari Naruto dan Nozomi. Ayahku seorang tentara, tapi dia meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan pesawat. Ibu sangat bersedih kehilangan ayah, tapi dia berusaha untuk tegar dan bersabar untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini. Hingga pada suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan ayahku. Tapi, pria itu tidaklah sempurna karena tangan kanannya tidak ada.
1. Aku rindu ayah

Hatiku tetap menunggu...

Walaupun kau tidak akan pernah kembali...

Tapi, aku tetap setia dengan bunga cinta kita yang bersemi ini...

Walaupun kau telah meninggalkanku, tapi...

Aku mendapatkan buah cinta darimu...

Anak kita, yang terlahir di saat aku sendirian...

Tanpa ada ayah di sisinya, aku membesarkannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri...

Aku tetap menjalani hidup ini bersamanya...

Tanpa kenal lelah dan waktu, aku bekerja untuknya...

Demi anak kita, Anzu...

Aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi...

Hanya kaulah yang kucintai...

Namikaze Naruto...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live! Idol School Project © Sakura Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: family/hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Karakter utama lainnya: Namikaze Anzu (sebagai anak Naruto dan Nozomi) (referensi gambaran karakter ini, saya ambil contohnya dari Futaba Anzu)**

 **Senin, 9 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: Fic spesial buatan saya sendiri. Bukan request. Untuk reader yang merequest fic tentang Naruto x Nozomi, saya bakal buat nantinya yang lebih bagus lagi. Ini juga adalah fic untuk dipersembahkan buat para reader yang suka dengan pair Naruto x Nozomi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABOUT ME, MOM, AND DAD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Aku rindu ayah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenangan lama yang diingat Toujou Nozomi, sewaktu dia mengandung anak pertamanya.

Saat itu, di pagi buta, di kediaman Namikaze, di kompleks perumahan kota Konoha, suaminya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, harus pergi bertugas ke tempat yang jauh untuk ikut berperang karena suaminya berprofesi sebagai tentara.

Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Nozomi. Nozomi yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan, dia menangis dan sangat berat melepaskan kepergian Naruto. Naruto dapat memakluminya dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Jangan cemas. Aku akan segera kembali untuk menemuimu setelah perang selesai," ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air bening yang mengalir di dua pipi Nozomi."Jangan lupa patuhi perkataan ayahmu. Kamu juga jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Itu tidak bagus buat anak kita. Aku cuma bisa berdoa semoga anak kita lahir dengan selamat dan kamu juga selamat saat melahirkan. Jangan lupa beri nama Anzu jika anak kita terlahir perempuan ya."

Sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, Nozomi mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Berjanjilah, kamu akan kembali pulang untuk menemuiku."

"Aku berjanji."

Naruto tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Nozomi. Juga mengelus perut Nozomi yang sudah membesar karena calon anaknya berada di dalam sana. Berkata dengan lembut dan berharap calon anaknya bisa mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Anakku... ayah akan pergi. Ingat pesan ayah. Jadilah anak yang baik dan patuh pada ibumu. Jangan buat ibumu sedih dan buatlah ibumu selalu bahagia di sepanjang hidupmu. Jangan lupa juga kamu harus rajin belajar jika kamu mulai bersekolah nanti. Jangan tiru ayahmu yang pemalas ini...," Naruto tertawa geli saat sedang berkomunikasi dengan calon anaknya."Jadilah seperti ibumu. Belajarlah berbagai hal dari ibumu. Ayah berjanji akan kembali pulang dan menemuimu. Sekarang sudah waktunya ayah pergi. Ayah tidak akan lama. Doakan ayah selamat dari perang itu ya."

Setelah itu, Naruto mencium perut istrinya, berharap perasaan kasih sayang seorang ayah tersampaikan pada sang buah hati. Kemudian Naruto menatap Nozomi lagi dan berkata lagi.

"Selamat tinggal... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nozomi..."

"Jangan ucapkan itu, tapi ucapkan sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa!"

"Jaga dirimu juga. Aku doakan semoga kamu selamat dan kembali pulang lagi ke sini."

"Ya, itu pasti."

Untuk yang terakhir, mereka saling berpelukan erat. Nozomi menangis lagi dan Naruto berusaha lagi untuk menghiburnya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah menjauh dari Nozomi. Dia menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya. Berpakaian seragam tentara lengkap. Dia akan pergi ke tempat jauh lewat jalur penerbangan karena dia adalah Tentara Angkatan Udara.

Sambil berdiri di dekat pintu pagar rumah, Nozomi terpaku menyaksikan kepergian Naruto yang dijemput oleh teman Naruto. Teman Naruto yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Tentara Angkatan Udara yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka akan pergi bersama ke tempat perkumpulan para Tentara Angkatan Udara.

Di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke, Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Nozomi. Dia duduk di kabin depan, tepat di samping Sasuke.

Sebaliknya Nozomi juga melambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum tapi kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, istriku."

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum dan memberi hormat pada Nozomi.

Perasaan Nozomi menjadi tidak enak saat Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

BRUUUM!

Mobil melaju sangat kencang melewati jalanan perumahan yang sepi itu. Meninggalkan Nozomi yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan didekapkan ke dadanya.

"Naruto-kun... Semoga dia baik-baik saja di sana..."

Harapnya sambil meneteskan air matanya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan setelah itu, Nozomi melahirkan anak perempuan di sebuah rumah sakit di kota Konoha. Anak perempuannya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Lalu diberi nama Namikaze Anzu.

Anzu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Tapi, kulitnya putih seperti Nozomi. Dia sangat manis dan imut. Tidak rewel dan langsung tertidur setelah Nozomi menyusuinya.

Nozomi sangat menyayangi bayinya itu. Menggendongnya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dia tidak sendirian di bangsal rumah sakit itu, tapi ditemani oleh ayahnya.

Ayahnya begitu senang karena Nozomi sudah melahirkan. Dia telah menjadi seorang kakek sekarang.

"Syukurlah... Anzu terlahir sehat. Tousan sangat berterima kasih pada sang Kami-sama."

Gadis berambut panjang ungu dan bermata pirus itu, sedikit tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya.

"Iya, Tousan. Aku juga bersyukur sekali karena sudah mendapatkan putri secantik ini. Sesuai permintaan Naruto, aku memberi nama putri kami, Anzu. Naruto sangat suka dengan nama Anzu itu. Tapi..."

Seketika wajah Nozomi berubah suram. Dia terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan Naruto yang belum kunjung kembali.

Ayahnya yang berdiri di sampingnya, merasa keheranan melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Nozomi?"

"Naruto... Tidak ada saat aku melahirkan. Padahal aku berharap dia pulang dan menemani aku di sini. Tapi, dia belum juga pulang dan tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya di sana."

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis. Ayahnya tertegun lalu berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tenanglah. Tidak usah bersedih. Tousan yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja di sana. Dia adalah Tentara yang hebat. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya di sana."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum mendapatkan kabar dari Naruto. Tousan, tolonglah aku. Carilah kabar Naruto di sana. Aku mohon..."

Penuh pengharapan yang begitu besar, Nozomi menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. Sebab sang ayah adalah mantan Tentara yang menjabat posisi Jenderal dan baru saja pensiun. Naruto adalah bawahan ayahnya semasa ayahnya masih bekerja sebagai Tentara. Melalui ayahnya juga, dia mengenal Naruto saat dia masih menjalani pendidikan di bangku perkuliahan.

Sewaktu dia kuliah, Naruto selalu menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Istilahnya Naruto menjadi bodyguard khusus yang dikirim langsung oleh ayahnya untuk melindungi dirinya. Di antara dia dan Naruto, terpaut jarak umur sekitar 5 tahun. Bahkan dia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan "Oni-san" karena umur Naruto lebih tua darinya.

Awalnya Nozomi tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Naruto. Hanya sebatas teman. Tapi, seiring bersama setiap waktu, menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta untuk Naruto di hatinya. Dia merasa nyaman ketika bersama Naruto. Naruto selalu memperlakukannya baik sehingga perasaannya ini semakin teguh untuk mencintai Naruto.

Ketika Nozomi diwisuda karena sudah menamatkan kuliahnya, Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Nozomi. Nozomi menerimanya sambil disaksikan oleh ayah Nozomi.

Naruto yang yatim piatu karena orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih bayi. Selama ini, dia hidup di panti asuhan lalu diangkat menjadi anak oleh ayah Nozomi. Berkat ayah Nozomi, Naruto mencapai cita-citanya yaitu menjadi seorang Tentara. Dia berhasil lulus dari sekolah Tentara dengan hasil usahanya yang memuaskan dan langsung ditugaskan untuk menjadi bawahan ayah Nozomi.

Dia menikah dengan Nozomi setelah lima bulan berpacaran. Setelah setahun kemudian, dia ditugaskan untuk mengikuti perang ketika Nozomi hamil 7 bulan. Dia harus menjalani tugasnya sebagai Tentara demi berjuang untuk negaranya.

Dia tidak pernah kembali. Tidak ada kabar darinya sampai Nozomi melahirkan hari ini. Hal itu sangat membuat Nozomi sedih karena Naruto tidak ada saat anaknya baru lahir. Pasti Naruto senang karena Nozomi sudah melahirkan anak perempuan yang dia idam-idamkan selama ini.

Cairan bening tumpah ruah di pelupuk mata Nozomi. Dia memeluk Anzu dengan seerat-eratnya pada dadanya. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Nozomi..."

"Tousan... Aku sangat merindukan Naruto. Aku ingin dia pulang secepatnya ke Konoha. Anzu sudah lahir. Dia butuh ayahnya sekarang."

"Baiklah, Tousan mengerti. Akan Tousan coba menelepon pada atasan Naruto ya."

"Hm."

Mengangguk pelan, Nozomi melihat ayahnya sedang menelepon. Dia menunggu dengan sabar.

Seseorang yang ditelepon sang ayah, menerima panggilan sang ayah. Sang ayah pun tersenyum lega karena panggilannya dijawab oleh atasan Naruto.

"Halo... Ini aku...," kata ayah Nozomi."Bagaimana kabar anak buahmu, Namikaze Naruto itu?"

Tidak begitu jelas, Nozomi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh atasan Naruto itu. Tapi, ekspresi sang ayah berubah drastis. Terkejut dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

"A-Apa!? I-Itu tidak mungkin..."

Hati Nozomi menjadi gelisah. Air matanya tidak keluar lagi. Dia tetap menunggu ayahnya sampai ayahnya selesai berbicara.

"Aku mengerti. Aku berdukacita atas musibah ini. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

KLIK!

Komunikasi antar ponsel dimatikan oleh ayah Nozomi. Dia menghelakan napas panjangnya sejenak dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Lalu dia melirik Nozomi dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Nozomi... Tousan sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang Naruto."

Spontan, senyuman terukir di wajah Nozomi. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan bersinar.

"Be-Benarkah? Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"..."

Sang ayah terdiam. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin kusut. Menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

Nozomi keheranan.

"Ada apa, Tousan? Kenapa wajah Tousan kusut begitu?"

"Nozomi... Tousan harap kamu tabah mendengar semua ini... Naruto..."

"Ke-Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Katakan yang sebenarnya, Tousan!"

"Naruto...," sekali lagi ayah menghelakan napas kebimbangannya."Sebulan yang lalu, pesawat tempur yang dikendarai Naruto, jatuh karena ditembak oleh musuh. Pesawatnya meledak begitu saja saat jatuh ke hutan. Naruto tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dia meninggal saat pesawatnya meledak."

"...!"

Sungguh, kabar buruk yang sangat menggegerkan. Jantung Nozomi seakan-akan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar kebenaran ini. Tubuhnya membeku. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Syok seketika.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Ti-Tidak mungkin Naruto meninggal. To-Tousan pasti berbohong padaku, kan?"

Kepala sang ayah menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Tousan tidak berbohong. Ini benar, nak."

"Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak percaya Naruto meninggal! TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN...! Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Air mata berjatuhan lagi untuk menimpa bumi. Nozomi menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Hingga dia tidak mampu lagi untuk menggendong Anzu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Nozomi pingsan. Untung, Anzu segera ditangkap oleh sang ayah sebelum terlepas dari dua tangan Nozomi. Sang ayah panik sekali dibuatnya.

"Nozomi! Hei, kenapa kamu malah pingsan!? Nozomi, bangun! Kasihan anakmu..."

Karena merasakan ibunya yang sedang dilanda duka, Anzu menjadi terbangun dan menangis keras di dalam gendongan ayah Nozomi. Kepanikan ayah Nozomi bertambah dua kali lipat. Dia menjadi bingung setengah mati.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini!?"

Sang ayah kehabisan akal. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini. Di mana Nozomi pingsan dan Anzu malah menangis, dia menjadi pusing tujuh keliling.

Seketika lampu terang menyala di otaknya.

"Oh iya, dokter! Aku harus panggil dokter sekarang!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, sang ayah berlarian cepat sambil menggendong Anzu. Keluar dari bangsal itu dan meninggalkan Nozomi sendirian di sana. Segera mencari dokter untuk meminta pertolongan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: ANZU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang indah, pada pukul 9 malam.

Di kamarku yang hening itu, ada aku dan ibu yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku terdiam setelah mendengarkan cerita dari ibu. Ibuku yang bernama Namikaze Nozomi. Wanita berambut ungu dan bermata pirus ini, tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah menginjak 30-an. Dia adalah wanita yang tegar, sabar dan berpendirian kuat. Tetap bahagia dan terus menjalani hidupnya dengan senyuman walaupun ayah sudah tiada sampai aku menginjak umur 13 tahun.

Ya, akulah Namikaze Anzu. Putri satu-satunya dari pasangan Naruto dan Nozomi. Aku sudah duduk di bangku SMP di tahun pertama. Aku sudah menginjak remaja dan mulai mengenal berbagai hal, khususnya tentang ayahku.

Aku sangat mengagumi ayahku yang ternyata seorang tentara. Aku adalah anak seorang tentara. Itu membuatku sangat bangga karena terlahir di keluarga Namikaze ini. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai ayah dan ibu, yang saling menyayangi antara satu sama lainnya.

Meskipun ayah sudah meninggal sejak aku masih di kandungan ibu, aku tetap bahagia dan tersenyum. Perasaan sedih karena kehilangan seorang ayah, tetap kurasakan di hatiku. Aku selalu bersedih jika ada sesuatu yang mengingatkanku tentang ayahku. Bagiku, itu sangat menyakitkan dan tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari benakku.

Aku, Anzu. Seorang anak perempuan yang dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria dan suka bergaul. Sifatku ini diturunkan oleh ayahku. Aku senang bisa mempunyai banyak teman sehingga membuatku bahagia di sepanjang hidupku.

Hanya ada ibu, yang menjadi orang terdekatku selama ini. Hanya ibu, orang tua satu-satunya yang kupunyai. Ibu adalah kekuatanku untuk tegar menghadapi hidupku. Ibu adalah segalanya bagiku.

Juga ayah, dia adalah sosok panutanku untuk terus maju jika aku mendapatkan sebuah hambatan. Dari ibu, aku mengetahui segalanya tentang ayah. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang hebat seperti ayah. Mendorongku untuk bercita-cita menjadi tentara.

Hahaha, itu cita-cita yang aneh buat seorang anak perempuan seperti aku. Tapi, aku tetap bertekad ingin mencapai cita-cita itu. Itu adalah dambaanku sejak kecil. Bahkan kakek dan ibu mendukung cita-citaku itu.

Oh iya, sekarang aku merasa mengantuk sekali setelah mendengar cerita dari ibu. Mendorongku untuk meletakkan kepalaku di atas paha ibu.

SREK!

Ibu berhenti bercerita ketika menyadari aku yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di dekat pangkuannya. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Anzu-chan... Kamu mengantuk ya?" tanya ibu dengan suaranya yang halus. Sungguh menenangkan hatiku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menguap.

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku jadi mengantuk sekali...," jawabku sambil tidur di dekat paha ibu.

"Hahaha... Dasar, kamu ini... Tetap manja. Padahal kamu sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMP lho."

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin tidur di dekat Kaasan. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh kok. Hehehe..."

Ibu malah tertawa kecil sembari tetap mengelus rambutku. Aku tersenyum karena merasakan kasih sayang ibu yang begitu besar padaku. Andai ayah ada di antara kami, pasti suasana semakin bahagia. Karena ayah suka bercanda dan menggoda ibu.

Seketika perasaan sedih menyerangku kembali. Kedua mataku memanas. Ingin menangis. Tapi, kutahan agar tidak membuat ibu sedih.

'Tousan... Aku rindu Tousan...,' batinku yang menangis di dalam hati.

Wajah ayah terbayang-bayang di ingatanku. Wajah ayah yang selalu kupandang setiap pagi lewat foto yang dibingkai dengan frame. Foto ayah yang masih muda dengan balutan pakaian seragam Tentara Angkatan Udara. Aku mendapatkan foto itu dari ibu. Lalu aku meletakkan foto itu di atas meja belajar, tepatnya di kamarku sendiri.

Ayah yang kini berada di atas sana, semoga dia mendengar hatiku yang merindukannya. Aku ingin berjumpa dengan ayah walaupun hanya di alam mimpi. Ingin merasakan kasih sayangnya yang tidak pernah kurasakan selama ini.

Ayah, aku ingin mendengar suara ayah. Aku ingin dipeluk oleh ayah dan tidur di pangkuan ayah seperti saat aku tertidur di pangkuan ibu.

Ya, Kami-sama, kabulkan doaku ini. Aku sangat ingin bertemu ayah. Hanya sekali seumur hidupku.

Harapanku yang tidak akan pernah terwujudkan. Tidak mungkin ayah hidup lagi. Tidak mungkin ayah kembali lagi ke dunia ini.

Ayah telah pergi jauh, meninggalkan aku dan ibu. Kenangan tentang ayah selalu tersimpan di hati ibu. Juga kenangan yang diceritakan ibu, sudah melekat erat di otakku. Kenangan ayah yang tidak akan pernah bisa kami lupakan untuk selamanya.

Setelah itu, pikiranku berhenti untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang merindukan sosok ayah. Rasa kantuk menyerangku dan menuntunku untuk segera tertidur. Kesadaranku menghilang dan jiwaku melayang jauh ke alam mimpi sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekali lagi, saya membuat cerita tentang pair Naruto x Nozomi.**

 **Kali ini, ceritanya akan menjurus ke arah family/hurt/comfort. Akan ada konflik batin antara Naruto dan Nozomi. Nah, nanti Anzu yang akan mempersatukan orang tuanya kembali.**

 **Untuk lebih jelasnya, akan saya lanjutkan ceritanya ke chapter 2. Saya menargetkan fic ini hanya tamat sekitar 3 chapter saja.**

 **Tapi, apa saya bisa membuat cerita yang sangat sedih ya? Lihat saja nanti.**

 **Untuk karakter Namikaze Anzu di fic ini, saya ambil referensinya dari karakter tokoh anime lain yang juga bernama Futaba Anzu. Hanya saja, mata Anzu di fic ini, saya ubah menjadi warna biru. Ya, bisa dibilang jadi referensi gambaran karakter OC dalam fic ini. Ada yang tahu Anzu yang menjadi idola di anime-nya?**

 **Kasih tahu saya ya, jika ada yang tahu tentang karakter Futaba Anzu ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 10 Januari 2017**


	2. Bertemu orang asing

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live! Idol School Project © Sakura Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: family/hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Karakter utama lainnya: Namikaze Anzu (sebagai anak Naruto dan Nozomi) (referensi gambaran karakter ini, saya ambil contohnya dari Futaba Anzu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 6 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABOUT ME, MOM, AND DAD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Bertemu orang asing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang begitu indah, menyapa semua insan di dunia ini. Sang surya yang merangkak naik ke langit, perlahan-lahan menampakkan senyum sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata, menghangatkan sebagian bumi. Burung-burung sedang terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, bernyanyi bersama, terdengar sangat merdu dan menenangkan hati.

Awan-awan putih yang membentuk sekawanan domba, hampir menutupi langit yang begitu cerah. Sehingga sinar mentari terselimuti dalam awan-awan lembut. Senantiasa berusaha untuk mencari celah agar menyorotkan sinarnya yang terang hingga sampai ke permukaan bumi.

Jauh di bawah sana, tepatnya di bumi, di sebuah kota besar, Konoha. Di sebuah rumah bertingkat sederhana, berwarna putih, terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil.

"Anzu-chan! Ayo, bangun, nak! Ini sudah pagi lho!"

KLAK!

Pintu kamar yang berada di lantai dua itu, terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok wanita berusia 30-an. Berambut panjang ungu yang dikepang satu di samping kiri dan dijuntaikan di bahu kirinya. Bermata pirus. Berpakaian kasual berupa baju kaos ungu berlengan panjang dan rok hitam selutut. Apron kotak-kotak biru putih melapisi penampilan kasualnya. Bertelanjang kaki.

Dia tersenyum saat menyaksikan anak perempuannya yang masih terlelap di dalam balutan selimut. Lantas dia berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri putri satu-satunya itu.

"Anzu-chan... Ternyata kamu masih saja tidur. Ayo, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini?"

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badan anaknya berharap anaknya terbangun. Tapi, sang anak masih saja mendengkur halus sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

"Haaah... Dasar, tukang tidur. Sama seperti ayahnya. Susah sekali kalau dibangunkan pagi-pagi begini. Aduuuh..."

Dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, Nozomi berusaha meredam kemarahannya. Dia berusaha bersikap lembut dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak pernah memarahi Anzu. Sifat Anzu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Sekali lagi, dia membangunkan Anzu dengan cara merampas bantal kesayangan Anzu sehingga sukses membuat Anzu terbangun.

"Ah, bantalku mana...?" Anzu membuka setengah kedua matanya."Siapa sih yang mengambil bantalku?"

"Kaasan yang mengambilnya."

"Oh, Kaasan. Eh!?"

Spontan, Anzu membulatkan kedua matanya. Lantas dia langsung bangun, menyibak selimutnya dan turun cepat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe... Maaf, Kaasan."

Nozomi menatapnya dengan datar lalu dia tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa."

"Benar? Kaasan tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak kok."

"Syukurlah."

"Kalau begitu, kamu mandi sana dan jangan lupa dengan tugasmu hari ini."

"Oh iya, aku harus mengantarkan banyak pesanan pelanggan hari ini...," Anzu menepuk jidatnya sendiri."Baiklah, aku bersiap-siap dulu!"

"Ya, Kaasan tunggu di bawah. Kaasan sudah buat sarapan yang enak untukmu."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata gadis berambut pirang itu bersinar terang bagaikan sinar matahari. Dia sangat senang.

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Benar."

"HORE! AKU AKAN CEPAT-CEPAT MANDI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Anzu jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Nozomi tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Hahaha... Dasar, kamu seperti anak kecil saja."

"Tentu, aku masih kecil. Masih kelas satu SMP dan aku adalah anaknya Kaasan. Aku akan selalu bersemangat untuk menghadapi hari ini."

Menyorakkan kalimat khasnya yang begitu familiar seperti Naruto, Anzu mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar. Tingkahnya sangat sama dengan Naruto, Nozomi mengakui itu.

Sambil berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, Anzu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di paku yang menempel di pintu kamar mandi. Lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

KLAP!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup pelan. Meninggalkan keheningan yang berlangsung di tempat itu, selama lima detik saja.

Nozomi yang terpaku berdiri di tempatnya, hanya bisa tersenyum sembari meletakkan bantal milik Anzu di atas tempat tidur.

"Anzu-chan... Dia memang mirip seperti Naruto-kun...," ujar Nozomi yang melihat ke arah frame yang terletak di atas meja.

Frame yang menampilkan foto Naruto yang masih muda dan mengenakan pakaian seragam Tentara Angkatan Udara. Naruto tampak gagah di dalam foto itu. Menarik hati Nozomi untuk mendekatinya dan meraihnya.

Dipandangnya foto itu dengan lama. Kedua matanya yang meredup sayu. Tangan kanannya meraba bagian kaca frame tersebut, di mana foto Naruto terpasang di dalam frame tersebut.

Dengan kata yang bergetar, Nozomi bergumam sesuatu yang menandakan isi hatinya yang sedang bersedih.

"Naruto-kun... Sampai kapanpun, kamu akan tetap di hatiku. Tidak akan pernah berubah. Hanya kamu suamiku dan ayah dari anakku. Selamanya... Aku mencintaimu..."

Begitulah. Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Biarpun kiamat sekalipun, perasaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang. Cinta Nozomi hanya untuk Naruto. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Menahan air bening yang akan berjatuhan sebentar lagi, Nozomi menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat lalu memeluk foto itu di dadanya seerat mungkin. Merasakan seakan-akan ada Naruto yang memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pukul 9 pagi, di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, tampak Anzu yang sedang bersepeda di jalanan perumahan warga. Di dua sisi jalanan tersebut, terdapat perumahan warga yang dibatasi dengan pagar tembok. Suasana jalanan terlihat sepi dan hening karena semua warga memilih tinggal di rumah saja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga mereka.

Sambil mengayun sepeda dengan perasaan yang riang, Anzu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memandang ke arah depan. Sesekali dia akan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menikmati pemandangan. Dia begitu bersemangat menjalani tugasnya sebagai pengantar kue hari ini.

Ya, Anzu dan ibunya memiliki usaha toko kue, yang bernama "NNA Bakery". Nama toko mereka terinspirasi dari inisial nama mereka yaitu Naruto, Nozomi, dan Anzu, disingkat menjadi NNA. Ditambah dengan kata "Bakery". Maka dua kata itu digabungkan hingga menjadi NNA Bakery. Menjadi nama toko kecil mereka yang sudah cukup terkenal di kota ini.

Toko itu sudah dirintis Nozomi sejak dia melahirkan Anzu. Dengan bantuan modal awal dari ayahnya, dia mulai mengelola toko NNA Bakery ini dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Lagipula dia adalah lulusan terbaik dari sekolah pattisier - pattisier itu berarti koki khusus membuat kue. Berbekal kemampuannya itu, dia bisa membuat berbagaimacam kue yang sangat enak. Sehingga membuat para pembeli tertarik untuk membeli kue hasil kreasinya itu.

Semakin lama semakin banyak pelanggan yang membeli kue di toko Nozomi itu. Bahkan ada yang memesan kuenya secara online, sebab Nozomi sempat juga membuat website khusus tentang toko kuenya. Dia bekerja sendirian, walaupun dia juga sibuk mengurus Anzu, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Dia tetap tegar, kuat dan sabar dalam menempuh kehidupannya, walaupun berdua dengan Anzu. Kadang-kadang juga, ayah Nozomi datang dan membantu mengurus Anzu jika Nozomi kerepotan mengurus toko kuenya.

Kini semuanya berjalan dengan baik, seiring Anzu sudah tumbuh besar dan bisa membantu Nozomi untuk mengurus tokonya. Lalu Nozomi juga mempekerjakan dua orang pegawai yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan kue buat para pelanggannya. Anzu juga selalu membantu Nozomi, setiap kali pulang sekolah dan hari libur. Dia pasti akan bersemangat saat mengantarkan pesanan kue untuk para pelanggannya.

Begitulah, bagaimana caranya Nozomi membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya. Dia sudah hidup dengan baik, tanpa merasa kekurangan apapun. Asalkan bisa membahagiakan Anzu, itu sudah lebih cukup baginya.

Angin pagi yang bertiup pelan, menerpa Anzu yang terus mengayuh sepedanya. Anzu selalu menunjukkan aura ceria dari wajahnya, memberikan cahaya harapan bagi seluruh alam. Alam ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Begitulah perumpamaannya.

Tiba-tiba...

SET!

Muncul sekawanan preman kecil, kira-kira seumuran dengan Anzu, menghalangi jalan Anzu. Mereka memblokir jalan sehingga membuat Anzu tidak bisa melewati mereka.

Menyadari kemunculan kelompok preman kecil itu, Anzu terpaksa menghentikan jalan sepedanya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah kelompok preman kecil itu, yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

"Kalian lagi! Kenapa sih kalian itu suka menggangguku?" sembur Anzu yang memasang wajah marahnya.

Satu orang dari kelompok itu, maju ke depan dan bersidekap dada, sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin kelompok preman itu.

"Kalau kau ingin melewati kami, serahkan barang bawaanmu itu," sahut ketua kelompok preman itu yang tak lain adalah seorang gadis berambut raven pendek dan bermata hitam. Diketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Sarada.

"Ukh...," Anzu menggeram dengan raut wajah yang mengeras."Tidak akan kuserahkan! Kalian menghalangi jalanku, tahu! Cepat minggir, kalau tidak..."

Sarada menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kacamata yang dikenakannya, berkilat tajam.

"Kalau tidak... Kenapa, hah?"

"Aku akan memanggil polisi! Kalian semua akan ditangkap atas tuduhan pemerasan!"

"Huh... Mengancam ya? Aku tidak takut. Aku ini anak tentara. Tidak mungkin polisi bisa menangkapku...," Sarada tersenyum sinis sambil menjentikkan jarinya."Teman-teman, serang dia!"

Semua anak buahnya mengangguk cepat.

"BAIK, KETUA!"

Lantas mereka segera berjalan cepat dengan wajah yang sangar. Anzu semakin geram saja dan akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan mereka.

"HEI, HENTIKAN ITU! AKU POLISI! JANGAN GANGGU DIA, ANAK-ANAK NAKAL! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENEMBAK KALIAN!"

Mendadak, muncul suara keras yang mengagetkan mereka, termasuk Anzu. Secara refleks, Sarada menjadi takut dan berteriak untuk memperingati semua anak buahnya.

"A-Ada polisi! Semuanya mundur, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Baik, ketua!"

Kelompok preman kecil itu segera mengambil sepeda masing-masing, yang sempat terparkir di bahu jalan. Mereka langsung tancap gas dan mengendarai sepeda mereka dengan cepat. Terburu-buru begitu, menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dari Anzu.

Sementara Anzu yang ditinggalkan, memasang wajah bengongnya disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya. Dia terpaku sebentar di tempatnya.

"Dasar... Katanya, anak tentara yang tidak takut dengan polisi, tapi dia malah lari karena polisi asli kebetulan lewat di sini," ucap Anzu yang masih bengong."Syukurlah... Aku bisa selamat dari gangguan mereka."

Dia menghembuskan napas leganya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, untuk mencari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai polisi.

SET!

Dari ujung jalan itu, tepat di belakang Anzu, tampak pria berpakaian mantel berwarna hitam, datang mendekat ke arah Anzu. Wajah pria itu tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi dengan masker. Hanya kedua mata birunya yang terlihat. Kepalanya ditutupi dengan topi sehingga warna rambutnya tidak diketahui. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Tangan kanannya tidak ada alias terpotong hanya sebatas lengan atas, tersembunyi di lengan kanan mantelnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mantelnya.

Penampilannya yang sangat menyolok, sungguh mengundang kecurigaan bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya, termasuk Anzu. Anzu merasa curiga dan menyangka tidak mungkin jika pria itu adalah polisi atau mungkin pria itu adalah penjahat yang menculik gadis seumurannya dan mengaku sebagai polisi hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Setelah itu, keadaan di jalan akan sepi lagi, hanya ada Anzu dan pria itu.

Pasti dalam keadaan sepi ini, pria itu akan benar-benar menodongkan pistol padanya dan akan merampas barang-barang yang dibawanya ini. Dia dalam bahaya sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya karena tidak ada orang yang lewat lagi di jalanan sepi itu.

Tapi, begitu pria itu sudah di dekatnya, pria itu malah mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, nak?"

Suara pria itu terdengar lembut dan normal. Membuat kecurigaan Anzu sedikit berkurang. Namun, dia harus tetap berhati-hati dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya ini.

Dia pun mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

 **"Jangan percaya ataupun berbicara dengan orang asing. Mana tahu orang asing itu akan menculikmu. Ingat itu, Anzu-chan."**

Begitulah yang dikatakan ibunya. Membuat Anzu berpikir ingin kabur sekarang juga, sebelum pria itu menangkapnya. Kalau tidak...

'TIDAAAAAAK!' jerit Anzu keras di dalam hatinya.

Membayangkan hal yang tidak diinginkannya, membuat Anzu merasa takut. Dengan gemetar, dia memegang stang sepedanya dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"O-Ojisan siapa?" tanya Anzu yang sangat gugup karena ketakutan.

"Ah... Maaf... Apa penampilanku aneh? Kelihatannya kamu ketakutan begitu," jawab pria itu yang merasakan Anzu yang menatapnya dengan aneh."Tenang saja, aku ini bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya warga biasa yang kebetulan lewat di sini. Lagipula aku ini bukan polisi sungguhan."

"Eh? O-Ojisan bukan polisi!?"

"Ya, aku terpaksa mengatakan itu supaya anak-anak nakal itu tidak mengganggumu. Syukurlah... Jika mereka percaya dan kabur dari sini secepatnya. Hehehe... Aku merasa senang jika kamu tidak apa-apa, nak."

Anzu manggut-manggut mengerti. Pria itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya. Tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya, tapi tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi dengan masker.

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak karena Ojisan sudah menyelamatkan aku."

"Sama-sama. Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa, nak?"

"Namikaze Anzu. Panggil saja aku Anzu."

Anzu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Mendengar pengakuan Anzu itu, membuat pria itu tampak terkejut sekali. Seketika kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

"Jadi, namamu Anzu ya."

"Iya, kalau nama Ojisan?"

"Panggil saja aku Menma."

"Oh, baiklah, Menma-Ojisan."

Gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua di bawahnya itu, menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada pria yang diketahui bernama Menma. Menma juga tersenyum di balik maskernya, tapi kedua matanya masih menyipit sayu.

"Kamu memang anak yang manis, Anzu."

"Semua orang juga mengatakan itu padaku. Aku memang anaknya yang manis."

"Hmmm... Bisa aku lihat begitu...," Menma tetap menampilkan raut wajah yang sedih."Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau kemana?"

Perhatian Menma tertuju pada sejumlah kotak yang berada di dalam keranjang besar yang terpasang di depan sepeda Anzu. Anzu memandang ke arah yang dilihat Menma.

"Oh, ini pesanan kue buat para pelanggan. Aku harus mengantarkannya secepat mungkin...," Anzu melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di tangan kirinya."Wah, sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi nih. Sampai jumpa, Menma-ojisan. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Menma mengangguk. Anzu tersenyum lagi dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Menma. Menma juga membalas lambaian tangan Anzu.

"Aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Anzu!"

"Ya, itu pasti, Ojisan."

Dikayuh sepedanya dengan gerakan cepat, Anzu menarik pandangannya ke depan. Segera pergi untuk mengantarkan barang sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Menma menatap kepergian Anzu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu lagi. Kemudian dia membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

Tampaklah wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Dia juga melepaskan topi yang menutupi kepalanya, tampaklah rambut pirang pendek yang dimilikinya.

Seulas senyum senang terukir di wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Perasaannya bergetar dan tidak bisa menahan lagi air bening yang menetes dari sudut mata kebiruannya.

"Namikaze Anzu... Ternyata kamu sudah besar, nak. Tousan-mu sudah datang untuk menemuimu dan ibumu. Maafkan Tousan, karena Tousan sudah membohongi kalian selama ini..."

Begitulah, yang dikatakannya seiring angin semilir menerpanya. Dia yang dianggap mati, kini datang kembali untuk mengungkapkan fakta yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **kazueimagawa028: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **ryuu kagami: maaf, telat upnya. Ini lanjut.**

 **Senju Otsutsuki Fukuzawa: oke, lanjut.**

 **irsyah19: ini udah next.**

 **IzumiReina: nggak anzu itu.**

 **chris: oke, ini kelanjutannya.**

 **agisummimura: oke, lanjut.**

 **Kastil Ninja Hasetsu: ya, lanjut.**

 **jangan lupa untuk dilanjutkan Hika-san y**

 **Sato kishi: sip, saya usahakan. Semangat.**

 **TOMBHIB12: terima kasih. Ini sudah next.**

 **N S LOVER'S: oke, lanjut.**

 **yudi arata: naruto-nya masih hidup kok dan dia nggak hilang ingatan. Maaf, membingungkanmu.**

 **Apam BaRaBai: terima kasih. Iya, cerita ini akan tamat sampe 3 chapter aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 up!**

 **Jadi, beginilah kelanjutan cerita ini. Bagaimana? Apa kalian tahu tentang Menma yang sebenarnya?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Jumat, 7 April 2017**


	3. Pertemuan yang manis

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live! School idol project: Sakurako Kimino and Masaru Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABOUT ME, MOM, AND DAD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 13 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Pertemuan yang manis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam tampak menghentak trotoar dengan pelan. Menghasilkan bunyi yang halus. Menyusuri jalanan kompleks perumahan yang sepi, di mana ada toko kue yang terkenal di sana.

Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu ke toko kue yang bernama NNA Bakery itu, untuk menemui seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Ya, sosok pria yang telah menolong Anzu dari gangguan kelompok preman kecil itu, sedang melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin segera melepas rindunya pada seseorang di toko kue NNA Bakery tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma yang tadi, kini mengenakan perlengkapan penyamarannya yang sangat mengundang kecurigaan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Lengkap dengan topi, kacamata hitam dan masker beserta mantel. Semuanya serba hitam. Memberikan kesan penjahat yang sangat misterius.

Penyamaran ini memang tidak nyaman dilakukannya, tapi dia terpaksa melakukan ini. Supaya orang-orang yang mengenalinya nanti, tidak begitu kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba seperti mayat yang bangkit dari dalam kuburan.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan toko kue NNA Bakery itu yang bersatu dengan rumah bertingkat dua yang sederhana. Dia pun berdiri terpaku lama di depan toko kue itu. Memperhatikan pemandangan di depan matanya ini dengan seksama.

"Masih seperti dulu. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja tidak ada toko kue seperti ini...," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri."Apa aku masuk saja ya?"

Dia merasa ragu untuk masuk. Takut si pemilik toko akan mengusirnya jika melihat dirinya. Tapi, dia sangat merindukan si pemilik toko tersebut. Menggebu-gebu dirinya untuk bergegas melangkah maju.

'Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, masuklah! Beranikan dirimu,' batinnya di dalam hati.

Mengangguk mantap pada dirinya sendiri, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam toko kue tersebut.

Begitu tangan kirinya mendorong pintu kaca yang transparan, terdengar sebuah suara yang keras.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Bersamaan suara seorang wanita yang sangat lembut, menyambut kedatangannya dengan tangan yang terbuka.

"Selamat datang..."

Dia masuk dengan langkah pelan. Pintu toko tertutup sendiri. Si pemilik toko datang dari arah pintu dalam toko, persisnya ruang dapur.

Si pemilik toko yang tak lain adalah Nozomi, tampak berjalan anggun dengan balutan pakaian khas koki beserta apronnya yang serba berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang satu. Dia sangat cantik dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Menma terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya di dekat pintu toko. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya.

'No-Nozomi... Dia... Masih cantik seperti dulu.'

Tunggu dulu, Menma ini mengetahui nama Nozomi yang sebenarnya. Jadi, dia sebenarnya adalah...

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Nozomi yang tersenyum tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali."Apakah anda ingin membeli kue atau memesan kue?"

Mulut Menma masih terkunci rapat. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Tapi, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

Nozomi memperhatikan orang asing ini dengan seksama karena merasa heran.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Menma membuka satu persatu penyamarannya mulai dari topi, kacamata hitam, dan maskernya. Menampakkan sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

JREEENG!

Sosoknya yang sangat mengejutkan Nozomi. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Dia yang dianggap mati, kini berdiri secara nyata di hadapan Nozomi. Membuat tubuh Nozomi menegang akibat kaget setengah mati.

"Na-Naruto...!? I-Ini tidak mungkin!"

Dia pikir hal ini adalah halusinasinya dan menyangka Menma adalah hantu. Hantu suaminya yang diduga telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Kedua mata pirusnya masih terbelalak, seakan-akan ingin keluar. Merasa penglihatannya ini salah.

Dengan tenang, Menma mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Memaksa suaranya keluar agar menyampaikan sesuatu pada Nozomi.

"Ini aku, Naruto. Suamimu, Nozomi. Aku masih hidup. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Ternyata Menma adalah Naruto. Kebenaran ini kembali mengejutkan Nozomi.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kamu benar-benar Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Ya, Nozomi. Aku ini benar-benar Naruto. Percayalah padaku."

"Naruto...," perlahan-lahan tetesan air bening menetes dari sudut mata Nozomi."Suamiku... Naruto-kun!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Secara langsung Nozomi berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar Naruto. Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya saja untuk menyambut kedatangan Nozomi.

GREP!

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Nozomi menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto juga menangis.

"Naruto-kun... Kamu kemana saja? Kami mengira kamu sudah mati karena kecelakaan pesawat. Apalagi kami tidak mendapatkan tanda apapun dari pihak tentara atas bukti kematianmu. Mereka tidak mengirim surat ataupun tubuhmu jika terbukti kamu sudah meninggal. Tapi, kenapa kamu muncul sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun seperti ini?"

"Maafkan aku... Nozomi. Aku memang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat bertugas di medan perang. Tapi, untung sekali aku selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Membuatku koma selama beberapa hari. Setelah sadar, ternyata aku baru tahu bahwa aku kehilangan tangan kananku...," suara Naruto terdengar lirih dan bergetar."Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang menjadi cacat seperti ini. Jika aku pulang nantinya, akan merepotkanmu dan ayahmu. Karena itu, aku terpaksa meminta atasanku untuk memberitahukan kabar palsu padamu agar kamu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku rela dianggap mati dan membiarkanmu menikah lagi dengan pria lain. Aku memilih hidup sendirian sampai aku bisa menerima semua takdir yang terjadi padaku ini..."

Sambil berpelukan erat, Naruto menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Nozomi mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku menghabiskan hidupku di tempatku bertugas. Sampai aku mendengar kabar tentangmu dari Sasuke, kalau kamu mengalami kesusahan karena kutinggalkan. Anak kita selalu menanyakan tentangku. Semuanya merindukanku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke sini. Menemui kalian dan meminta maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku telah salah karena meninggalkan kalian semua..."

Tangisan Naruto semakin deras saja. Nozomi melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiri Naruto.

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti. Kamu tidak salah, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu menunggumu sampai kamu kembali karena aku percaya kalau kamu belum mati."

"Nozomi... Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu."

Nozomi tersenyum sambil terus meneteskan air matanya lalu memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Naruto. Naruto yang juga menangis, menyadari itu dan membalas ciuman Nozomi itu.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut sembari berpelukan kembali. Begitu lama hingga mereka sama-sama melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih... Nozomi. Aku senang karena kamu menerimaku kembali."

"Ya, apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku tetap akan selalu mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat manis itu. Dia menghapus air mata Nozomi dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Nozomi juga ikut menghapus air mata Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka melakukannya bersama-sama dengan tawa ceria yang hangat.

Untung saja, tidak ada orang yang datang ke sana, sehingga tidak mengusik kemesraan mereka berdua.

Setelah memastikan diri mereka yang sudah berhenti menangis, Nozomi memegang lengan kanan mantel Naruto. Nozomi merasakan tangan kanan Naruto yang tidak utuh.

"Tangan kananmu?"

"Aku kehilangan tangan kananku. Aku sudah cacat sekarang. Tidak sempurna seperti dulu," wajah Naruto menjadi kusut."Sekarang aku sudah berhenti menjadi tentara dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini bersamamu."

Wajah Nozomi juga menjadi kusut. Diraihnya tangan kiri Naruto dan digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah lagi karena kita sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun seperti ini. Itu tandanya kita sudah bercerai, kan? Jadi, kalau kita menikah lagi, aku bisa merawatmu dan menjagamu."

Naruto terpaku sebentar lalu menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ya, mari kita menikah lagi."

Nozomi merasa senang dan tersenyum manis.

"Kita beritahukan kabar ini dulu pada Anzu kalau kamu sudah..."

Belum sempat Nozomi melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel bergemerincing tatkala pintu toko terbuka.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Bersamaan seseorang yang masuk dan berseru keras sehingga perhatian Naruto dan Nozomi tertuju padanya.

"Kaachan... Aku pulaaang..."

"Ah, selamat datang, Anzu-chan..."

"Aku sudah mengan..."

Perkataan Anzu terhenti saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya dan hendak melangkah untuk memeluk Anzu.

"Anzu... Ini aku, Touchan-mu..."

"Touchan...!?"

Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Anzu ambruk dan tepar di lantai. Pingsan seketika karena kaget setengah mati, menyangka Naruto adalah hantu.

"Eh? Anzu?!" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Anzu-chan, kenapa kamu malah pingsan!?" teriak Nozomi yang panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Touchaaan... Huhuhu... Aku sangat merindukan Touchan... Huhuhu..."

Sang anak malah menangis tersedu-sedu ketika berpelukan dengan ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua saling duduk bersama di sofa yang terlihat antik. Nozomi hanya menonton mereka, dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, sambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Iya, Anzu. Touchan juga sangat merindukanmu," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut seraya mengelus rambut Anzu."Ternyata anak Touchan ini sudah besar dan cantik seperti Kaachan-mu."

Secara refleks, Anzu melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Tiba-tiba, dia berhenti menangis dan memasang wajah polos.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini cantik seperti Kaachan."

"Tapi, penampilanmu sama dengan Touchan, kan?"

"Benar."

"Jadi, selama ini kamu tidak percaya jika Touchan sudah mati?"

"Tidak. Karena aku selalu percaya kalau Touchan akan datang menemui aku dan Kaachan. Itulah yang selalu kuminta pada Tuhan."

Anzu mengatakan itu dengan mimik yang serius. Naruto dan Nozomi tertegun mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitu. Berarti sekarang permintaanmu itu sudah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Kamu merasa senang, kan?"

"Senang sekali."

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, baguslah."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil membelai rambut Anzu dengan lembut. Anzu juga menyengir lebar. Sama seperti ayahnya.

Menyaksikan adegan tersebut, membuat perasaan Nozomi menjadi terharu. Betapa bahagianya jika melihat ayah dan anak saling bertemu setelah sekian lama. Dia bersyukur sekali pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan alam ini.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama-sama?" usul Nozomi tiba-tiba.

Secara kompak, Naruto dan Anzu menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Boleh juga," sahut ayah dan anaknya kompak lagi.

Mengundang Nozomi tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha... Kalian berdua kompak sekali."

"Tentu saja aku inikan anak Touchan."

"Benar yang dikatakan Anzu."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, Kaachan akan memasak dulu. Anzu-chan, jaga toko ya. Ajak sekalian Touchan-mu."

"Siap, Kaachan...," Anzu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas mata untuk memberi hormat ala tentara pada Nozomi."Tapi, lebih baik, Touchan menemani Kaachan. Pasti Touchan ingin bermesraan dengan Kaachan, kan?"

Perkataan Anzu sangat mengejutkan sehingga sukses membuat wajah orang tuanya memerah. Anzu tertawa ngeles lantas bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju keluar rumah.

Nozomi berteriak marah pada Anzu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"ANZU-CHAN! TUNGGU DULU!"

"Aku mau jaga toko dulu. Kaachan berduaan saja dengan Touchan ya."

"JANGAN MENGGODA KAACHAN BEGITU!"

"Hahaha... Maaf."

Anzu tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia menghilang karena ditelan mulut pintu pintas menuju ke dalam toko.

Sementara Nozomi menahan emosinya yang sempat naik. Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa, hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Huh... Dasar, anak itu. Dia buat aku marah saja. Haaaah...," Nozomi menghelakan napas panjangnya.

"Sudahlah. Namanya juga anak-anak. Tidak baik jika kamu marah-marah begitu, Nozomi," Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Nozomi.

"Tapi, dia bukan anak-anak lagi, Naruto-kun. Dia sudah remaja."

"Tapi, bagiku... Anzu adalah putri kecilku yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah selama ini. Dia memang sudah remaja, tapi aku akan memberikan kasih sayangku padanya mulai detik ini. Lalu berjanjilah untuk tidak memarahinya seperti tadi."

Nozomi terkesima dengan ucapan Naruto itu. Dia mengangguk pelan bersamaan Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan memegang pipi kanannya. Wajah Naruto semakin dekat dan dekat saja.

Nozomi menyadari itu dan membiarkan Naruto melakukannya. Hingga bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mereka berciuman lagi dalam suasana yang hangat. Sehingga membuat mereka melupakan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu pintas toko terbuka, Anzu berteriak keras.

"Touchan... Kaachan... Ooji-chan datang! Dia sedang menunggu di dalam toko!"

Otomatis sangat mengagetkan Naruto dan Nozomi. Sehingga membuat mereka menjauh secepat mungkin. Untung saja Anzu tidak melihat mereka yang sedang melakukan itu.

Anzu melongokkan kepalanya dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dia bengong melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anzu heran.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Anzu-chan...," jawab Nozomi yang tersenyum hambar."Oh iya, kakekmu datang ya?"

"Iya. Kakek menunggu di dalam toko. Kakek ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kaachan."

"Oh, begitu."

Sekali lagi, Nozomi tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumnya manis sekali. Naruto juga tersenyum dan meraih tangan Nozomi.

"Kita temui ayah mertua. Dia pasti akan kaget saat bertemu denganku."

"Ya, ayo."

Mereka saling mengangguk dan melangkah bersama. Anzu senang melihat mereka.

Kemudian mereka bertiga menemui ayah Nozomi yang menunggu di dalam toko. Nozomi yang keluar duluan bersama Anzu. Lalu menyambut kedatangan ayah Nozomi dengan tangan terbuka.

"Tousan...," ujar Nozomi yang memeluk ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Anzu?" ayahnya membalas pelukan Nozomi.

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ayah melepaskan pelukannya dari Nozomi dan mengelus puncak rambut Anzu yang berdiri di sampingnya."Kamu sudah semakin besar saja ya, Anzu-chan."

"Tentu saja, Ooji-chan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada Tousan."

"Apa itu?"

"Hmmm... Naruto-kun... Keluarlah..."

"Naruto-kun?"

Sang ayah yang merasa heran, mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Naruto pun keluar dari arah pintu dalam rumah. Membuat sang ayah kaget setengah mati ketika melihat Naruto.

"Na-Naruto!?"

"Apa kabar, Oji-san? Aku ini Naruto. Aku masih hidup."

"Eh? Ka-Kau masih hidup!? Bu-Bukankah kau sudah mati!?"

BRUK!

Pada akhirnya, sang ayah tumbang ke belakang dan tepar di lantai. Pingsan seketika karena syok.

Alhasil, membuat mereka bertiga panik sekali. Segera menghampiri sang ayah yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah, Tousan!?"

"Ooji-chan!? Kok malah pingsan begini sih!?"

"Sama seperti Anzu. Ayah mertua juga langsung pingsan karena menyangka aku hantu. Aaaah..."

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Naruto. Dia pun buru-buru mengangkat tubuh ayah dengan dibantu Nozomi. Anzu mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Inilah akhir kisah tentang Anzu, Nozomi, dan Naruto. Berakhir konyol seperti itu. Berbuah kebahagiaan yang akan selalu mewarnai kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yap, tamat sudah fic yang satu ini. Saya bersyukur sekali karena sudah menyelesaikannya.**

 **Akhirnya saya nggak bisa membuat cerita ini menjadi sedih. Malah berakhir sedikit humor yang garing. Sungguh, di luar dugaan.**

 **Tapi, yang penting, satu fic sukses ditamatkan hari ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita tentang Naruto x Nozomi yang baru.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Minggu, 14 Mei 2017**


End file.
